An Alternate Baby, It's Cold Outside
by hpgleek713
Summary: MY version of how the blocking should have gone in the Glee Christmas episode's "Baby, It's Cold Outside". I know it's not exactly a fanfiction in the usual sense, but I thought it was cute. :


_(KURT and BLAINE are sitting in the Warbler's meeting room at night. They were at rehearsal, but after everyone left, it started snowing. They wanted to hang out for a while, so BLAINE turns on a karaoke version of "Baby, It's Cold Outside". It's pretty obvious who's singing which part, so KURT jumps in immediately. He is sitting on the arm of a couch and BLAINE is leaning against the table on the other side of the room. The whole song is pure flirting, starting out playfully, but getting more literal as it progresses.)_

Kurt: I really can't stay

Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside

Kurt: I've got to go away

Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside

Kurt: This evening has been...

Blaine: _(Starts walking towards KURT) _Been hoping that you'd drop in

Kurt: ...so very nice

Blaine: _(Takes KURT'S hands) _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

Kurt: _(Takes his hands away and starts to walk away) _My mother will start to worry

Blaine: _(Walking after him) _Beautiful, what's your hurry?

Kurt: My father will be pacing the floor

Blaine: Listen to that fireplace roar

Kurt: So really, I'd better scurry

Blaine: _(He grabs KURT'S arm. On "beautiful", KURT stops, smiles, and raises an eyebrow) _Beautiful, please don't hurry

Kurt: _(Turns to face BLAINE) _But maybe just half a drink more

Blaine: _(Pours a hot chocolate) _Put some records on while I pour

Kurt: _(Leaning forward against the table) _The neighbors might think

Blaine: _(Hands KURT a mug) _Baby, it's bad out there

Kurt: _(Jokingly, holding up the mug) _Say, what's in this drink?

Blaine: _(Leaning against the table across from KURT, leaning towards him) _No caps to be had out there

Kurt: _(Looking straight into BLAINE'S eyes, holding the mug up to his mouth) _I wish I knew how...

Blaine: _(Looking even more into KURT'S eyes) _Your eyes are like starlight now

Kurt: ...to break this spell

Blaine: _(Reaches up and slowly removes KURT'S hat) _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

Kurt: _(Breaks the trance by turning around and leaning backwards against the table) _I ought to say no, no, no sir

Blaine: _(Walking around to stand closely next to KURT) _Mind if I move in closer?

Kurt: At least I'm gonna say that I tried

Blaine: _(Leaning his head against KURT'S shoulder) _What's the sense in hurting my pride?

Kurt: I really can't stay

Blaine: _(Grabbing KURT'S hand and pulling on it to stand him up) _Baby, don't hold out

Both: _(KURT sets his mug on the table and gets up with BLAINE) _Baby, it's cold outside

_(BLAINE pulls KURT into a sweet little spontaneous slow dance. BLAINE wraps his arms around KURT'S waist and KURT puts his hands on BLAINE'S upper arms. They don't do any more than circle stepping side to side, but it is really cute.)_

_Kurt: __(Still dancing, sighs softly but exasperatedly) _I simply must go

Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside

Kurt: The answer is no

Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside

Kurt: This welcome has been...

Blaine: How lucky that you dropped in

Kurt: _(Leaning his head against BLAINE'S chest)_ ...so nice and warm

Blaine: _(Resting his head on top of KURT'S and looking out the window) _Look out the window at that storm

Kurt: _(Looking up at BLAINE) _My sister will be suspicious

Blaine: _(His eyes flicker back and forth from KURT'S eyes to his mouth) _Gosh, your lips look delicious

Kurt: _(Turning his head in mock embarrassment) _My brother will be there at the door

Blaine: _(Gesturing to an imaginary horizon)_ Waves upon a tropical shore

Kurt: _(Looking down) _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious

Blaine: _(Ducking his head to lock eyes with KURT) _Oooh, your lips are delicious

Kurt: _(Locking eyes with BLAINE) _But maybe just a cigarette more

Blaine: _(Leaning his face in just a little) _Never such a blizzard before

Kurt: _(Pulling away and walking towards the door) _I've gotta get home

Blaine: _(Following him) _But baby, you'd freeze out there

Kurt: _(Stopping and turning towards BLAINE) _Say, lend me a coat

Blaine: _(Grabbing his coat and walking right up to KURT) _It's up to your knees out there

Kurt: _(Taking the coat) _You've really been grand

Blaine: I thrill when you touch my hand

Kurt: _(Reaching over and taking BLAINE'S hand) _But don't you see?

Blaine: _(Pulling KURT close) _How can you do this thing to me?

Kurt: _(Slightly laughing) _There's bound to be talk tomorrow

Blaine: _(Taking the coat and throwing it over the couch, his eyes not leaving KURT'S) _Think of my lifelong sorrow

Kurt: _(Unable to leave BLAINE'S eyes, KURT is barely aware of what he's saying anymore) _At least there will be plenty implied

Blaine: _(Smiling and wrapping his arms around KURT'S waist) _If you got pneumonia and died

Kurt: _(Putting his hands on BLAINE'S chest, this line with no conviction at all) _I really can't stay

Blaine: _(Exasperatedly) _Get over that hold out

_(KURT grabs BLAINE'S tie and pulls him in for a short, sweet kiss. When they break apart, KURT is softly smiling with his eyes closed and BLAINE is beaming)_

Both: _(Touching their foreheads together and swaying on the spot) _Oh but it's cold outside


End file.
